Perfect Insanity
by jerichosbabe
Summary: Chris Jericho has lost his mind...and it's all because of her. -Oneshot-


**A/N: So this is a short, little something that my mind wouldn't let me focus without releasing. Takes place the night of the HOF Ceremony.**

Was he insane?

She was _married_, for Christ's sake – not to mention the boss's daughter. He was fired. He had to be. He would be toast, eliminated, gone, whatever the proper euphemism would be in the situation, it would all boil down to the same thing. See you later, alligator, thanks for playing. She held an awful lot of power and influence in this company and he knew it all too well. She was unattainable – untouchable…and in some cases unforgivable. And it was that simple fact that made her all the more alluring.

Maybe that's why he lost his mind.

His problems all started when he saw where he was sitting. He could absolutely kill the person who came up with this seating arrangement. He didn't know why he was in the same row as her and her family this year. It's not like he was close to them…or feuding with any of them. It made no sense why he should be sitting so close to her.

Not that she was the carrier for some kind of disease that he didn't want to catch, or anything like that. Quite the opposite, actually. She was so beautiful tonight, with that gold dress and her hair flowing down her back…it was almost too much for him to take in his current state.

It's not like he'd been obsessing about the way her smile could make even the most chaste of men beg for her touch. Or how hypnotic her hips could be as they swayed from side to side as she walked… Or how her eyes seemed to scream things that were only meant to be whispered to lovers in darkness…

What else was he supposed to do, really?

The tension in the room was so thick - it seemed to be choking him. God, how he wished she would say something already! Scream at him, walk away, slap him, screech at him in that forced voice…anything would be better than this silence. This…staring at each other, searching for some kind of answer or thing to say…silence.

He could remember the first time he had stared at her like this – waiting for her to say something. He remembered being surrounded by the tech and camera crew, with dozens of people running past them to keep the show running as smoothly as live television could possibly be. To him, it felt like they were the only two people in the room, hell, the building.

She was leering at him and he was looking back at her with a sarcastic smile on his face. He didn't remember what he'd said to her, but she was blushing because of it. To the camera men and anyone else that might have been watching, it would have been barely noticeable – a light dust of pink high on her cheekbones. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about seeing her blush like that made him lose focus. She just looked so…cute. She tried to play the part of this powerful woman who could crush a set of steel balls with her bare hands, but in the end, she was just this innocent, delicate, little flower.

He had never touched her unless she had told him to do so. The two times they had kissed on screen had come straight from creative…which she was the head of. Maybe he wouldn't be fired after all.

Honest to God, the only reason he'd come in here was to ask about the show tomorrow night. She'd just smiled at him. And then she walked across her office to put a stack of papers in her filing cabinet. And, he couldn't remember why, but when she turned back around, her eyes just seemed to be screaming something at him.

Which is why, some time later, his face was just inches above hers, with her legs wrapped around his waist. His pants, down around his ankles. Her dress, hiked up as far as it would go. Half of the things on her desk were now scattered across the floor and her face was completely flushed. Only the sound of their breathing filled the room.

He could vividly remember every moment of their encounter, but he couldn't quite piece together what had suddenly made him lose control for this woman. It's not like this was the first time he'd ever seen her or anything. Hell, he'd kissed her twice already and it had never brought these kinds of feelings up out of him.

She cleared her throat and he looked at her intently. He wanted her to be the first to say something now since he had instigated...the events prior to. She seemed to be searching his eyes for something.

"Chris…" She whispered, putting a hand up to his face.

"I…I didn't mean…" Chris stuttered and she put a finger to his lips. It was then that he realized why he was currently wrapped up in Stephanie's warmth. She wanted him to be. But then what about…

"Hunter?" He asked her almost painfully, not wanting to ruin the moment by mentioning his name. She shook her head.

"We're not together anymore." She said to him. "We separated about a week ago. We've been keeping up appearances for the storyline." Chris nodded numbly, not really sure what to say or where to go from here.

She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and he looked down at her. There wasn't a shred of confusion in her face and something about that seemed to ground him and bring him back to the present moment. She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him down to envelope him in another one of her mind-blowing kisses.

It was about this time that Chris decided that if this was what it felt like to go insane…he didn't mind.


End file.
